Synthesize eight specified new potent oral antigonadotropic androgenic agents for male fertility control. The compounds, as both the C-17 acetate and free alcohol, along with criteria of purity, will be submitted to the Project Officer. Also, synthesize, with Project Officer approval, other related analogs.